Joel Love
Joel Love was a marine who served aboard the UFEC Tombstone. He was a skilled adept and close combat expert. He died during an operation on the UFEC Epsilon. Bio Joel Love was born in Little Rock, Arkansas, on October 7th, 2058. He was the middle child of four brothers, known as David, Eric, and another unnamed brother. When Joel was younger, David, the youngest brother, was unlawfully arrested. Seeking retribution, the three remaining Love brothers (all of whom are Adepts), broke their brother out of prison and went on the run for almost a year. The law eventually caught up with them, and during a shoot-out, Joel was noted as the only brother who did not fire upon the police. As a result, when his brothers were incarcerated, Joel was sent to the military, where he entered an elite Interrogation Training Programme in Iran. The experience left Joel scarred, and while he emerged from the experience a highly talented interrogator, he found himself relying heavily on drugs, particularly heroin. An addict, Joel wasted away for years until he was recruited by Brian West to join the Tombstone squad as a marine. Aboard the Tombstone, Joel made quick friends with Eugene Roe and Simon Adalwolf. He was noted to be somewhat scathing of his fellow marine, Larissa Matrona, who shared his disdain. Joel also bonded with Kat Langford over their shared Adept powers. During Operation: Tattered Flag, Joel- as is usual -was one of the few who left unharmed. Joel was eventually severely injured during the squad's time on Tempus, after he was railed with the Warpig's machine gun. He was quickly empathically healed by Kat. Joel Love died on the 10th of October, 2084, during an operation on the UFEC Epsilon. He died after saving Pvt. Amber Shawcross from a group of parasitic enemies. Joel risked taking the blast of his own flamethrower to eliminate the threat, and suffered severe burns, as well as acid damage. Lt. Ashley Wilson was unable to revive him, and he succumbed to his wounds. He was posthumously promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Skills As an Adept, Joel was quicker and stronger than most. He was also skilled in kinesics, allowing him to read others with exceptional flair. He was noted to commonly use a shotgun in battle, though oddly, his firearms scores indicated Joel would serve better as a sniper. When asked about this, Joel said he did not wish to impose upon the superior Wolf in the field. A trained interrogator, Joel was widely known to use a combination of fear, persuasion, and threat to obtain answers from his prisoners. Notes Joel lived in Pheonix, Arizona, during shore leave. He shared a house with Kat Langford and Drog. During his life, Joel was noted to have numerous tattoos, as well as a scar on his left palm where a spoon had fused to his skin. He was also bald. It was Joel who originally encouraged Kat to tell Ashley how she felt about her, despite his close friendship with Wolf. Due to an intense feeling of survivor's guilt, Amber Shawcross has since resigned from the engineering division aboard the Tombstone, and has requested to be reassigned to the marine squad. Captain Kat Langford has accepted this request, and pushed through the appropriate paperwork. Amber has kept and trained with the shotgun Joel gave her before he died, and she has attached a dogtag of his to the muzzle as a mark of respect.